1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guard structure employed in a vehicle seat lock for preventing a cable, used to connect between a seat locking mechanism and a key device adapted to be actuated by a key, from being forcibly operated from outside by the use of a tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most motorcycles, a utility compartment and/or an electronic control appliance are disposed beneath a seat assembly and, therefore, the seat assembly is removably mounted on a vehicle body in order to enable access to the utility compartment and/or the electronic control appliance. In order to prevent the seat assembly from being removed by an unauthorized person having no key, the seat assembly is mounted on the vehicle body through a seat locking mechanism. Upon turn of a key inserted into a key device, the seat locking mechanism can be unlocked through a cable. See, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004 -11257 , published Jan. 15, 2003.
However, the conventional seat locking mechanism has a problem that if a person having no key inserts an elongated flexible tool such as a wire through a gap present around the key device or the cable to hitch the cable, the sheet locking mechanism can be unlocked.